


learning, earning, and yearning

by scrubcake



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Poly fic, Tommy is a girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrubcake/pseuds/scrubcake
Summary: There's a new kid in town and longtime girlfriends Tommy and Kimberly are both crushing hard on her.





	learning, earning, and yearning

**Author's Note:**

> sadeel: i wish there was an ot3 fic
> 
> me, like three months later: hold my beer

“Took you long enough,” said Kimberly, patting the spot next to her on the railing when she saw Tommy approach.

“So impatient.” Tommy grinned and hopped up to sit next to Kim, one hand gripping the rail for support, the other reaching for Kim’s hand so she could intertwine their fingers together.

They watched the crowd of students pass by them in the hallway for a while before Kim spoke again. “Well? Where’s your schedule?”

“Right, right,” said Tommy. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, handing it off to Kim.

“Here’s mine,” said Kim, giving Tommy her own schedule, then letting go of her hand so she could unfold the paper. “Are there any classes—”

“—Uh, no. Wait—”

“We have biology together.”

“And English.”

“Awesome.” Kim grinned and rested her head on Tommy’s shoulder. “Two classes together. It’s better than what I was expecting.”

“Mm, yeah,” said Tommy, wrapping an arm around Kim’s waist. “Now you’ll get to see your smoking hot girlfriend more often during the year.”

“I can’t wait.”

“Me neither,” said Tommy, smiling. Kim lifted her head just as Tommy turned to give her a quick kiss. “Can we go home now? We never got to finish our movie marathon.”

“I promised Jason a ride home,” said Kim.

“Does he even know where we are?”

“Yes. I told him to meet me at the top of the staircase.”

“Alright.” Tommy sighed and scooted a bit closer to Kim. “I guess it’s time to scope out cute girls together while we wait.”

“There’s one right next to me,” said Kim.

Tommy laughed. “You’re such a sap.”

“You love it—” Kim started to respond, but then she caught sight of a girl making her way past them and stopped short, her mouth hanging open.

“What?” said Tommy, staring at Kim’s awestruck expression, then following her line of sight until her gaze landed on the girl as well. “Why are you staring—ohhhh.”

“She’s _gorgeous_ ,” Kim said dreamily.

“Who is she? New kid or freshman?”

“Freshman orientation was in the morning. I think she’s new, I haven’t seen her around before.”

The girl was walking alone among the crowd of kids in the hallway, her shoulders a little hunched and her face set in a scowl. Some teacher walking by told her to take her beanie off and she just shot him a glare and kept walking.

“Wow.” Tommy let out a sigh, a dopey grin forming on her face. “I just want to let you know, I would leave you for her in a heartbeat.”

“I can’t even blame you, because I’d do the same thing,” said Kim.

“Good thing this is an open relationship, right?”

“Yup.”

“You guys don’t even know her name, saw her for ten seconds, and already both want to bang her?”

“Hey, Zack,” said Kim without looking back. “Nobody said anything about banging.”

“But did nobody think anything about banging?” said Zack, stepping closer to Kim and Tommy. “Jesus, aren’t you guys scared of falling backwards off the railing?”

“No,” said Tommy. “Are you?”

Zack glared at her. Then, with a huff, he hoisted himself up onto the railing next to Tommy, shooting a furtive glance down at the ground one story below him before turning back to face the girls. “So, you guys have heart eyes for the new girl, huh?”

“Do you know her?” asked Kim.

“A little bit. She moved in across from me halfway through the summer. I’ve talked to her, like, twice. Her name’s Trini. Also a senior. Kinda takes a while to open up to people.”

“I want to marry her,” said Tommy.

Kim wrinkled her nose. “Gee, thanks.”

“Oh, don’t be like that,” said Tommy, leaning over and kissing Kim’s nose until her expression softened again. “You know I love you the most.”

“I love you too, asshole.”

“You guys are disgusting,” said Zack.

“Thanks. We try our best,” said Kim.

Zack rolled his eyes. “Anyways, I’m assuming you want to know what her schedule is. If you guys send me the calculus summer homework answers I’ll text her asking for her schedule, then give it to you.”

“What the fuck is this, a negotiation?” asked Tommy.

“I’m desperate and so are you.”

“Good point,” said Tommy. “Fine, but only the last two pages.”

“You drive a hard bargain. It’s a deal,” said Zack, looking over Tommy’s shoulder. “Oh hey, Jason! Over here!”

Jason caught sight of Zack waving his arms wildly and grinned, immediately changing course and heading for the railing. “Hey,” he said when he reached them. “Sorry I took so long, I got held up talking to Coach about captain stuff.”

“Apology accepted. How is it, by the way?” asked Tommy.

“Being captain of the football team?” Jason rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, grinning bashfully and shrugging. “It’s pretty nerve-wracking, I’m not gonna lie. But I’m kind of excited to get started.”

“Look at our golden boy, playing in the big leagues now.” Kim hopped off the railing and linked her right arm with Jason’s left, smiling up at him. “You ready to go home now?”

“Please,” said Jason.

Tommy got off the railing too, and intertwined her fingers with Kim’s free hand. “You coming with us?” she asked Zack.

“I still haven’t seen Billy around yet,” Zack answered. “I think I want to go at least check up on him. You three have fun.”

“Thanks,” said Kim.

“Bye, Zack,” said Jason, waving.

Zack waved back and turned to start heading towards the opposite side of the school. Soon enough he had disappeared into the crowd of students.

Kim, Tommy, and Jason made their way to the senior parking lot, where Tommy’s car was sitting under the sun waiting for them. Tommy unlocked the car so Jason could hop into the back, then tossed Kim the keys over the top so she could drive.

“Uh, you guys do this often?” Jason asked, watching Kim get into the driver’s seat and Tommy into shotgun.

“Tommy’s terrible at driving,” said Kim, grinning.

“I am _not_ ,” huffed Tommy. “Kim’s just super distracting.”

“Ah, so it’s a matter of resistance,” said Kim.

“Are you implying that you’re resistant to me?” Tommy said in a mock-offended voice. “How rude.” She leaned over and planted a kiss on the spot right below Kim’s ear, on her jaw.

“Mm,” said Kim, her eyes closing, a lazy smile playing on her face. “If you keep this up, we’ll never get to finish our movie marathon.”

“There’s plenty of things we could do instead of watching movies for the rest of the day.”

“I can’t believe I have to witness this with my own two eyes,” said Jason from the back row.

“ _You_ asked _me_ for a ride home,” said Kim. She finally started the car and began to back out of the parking spot.

“I did not know that you and Tommy were going to be joined at the hip.”

“Did you, though? Did you really?” said Tommy.

“No, I totally did. I regret everything.”

All three of them laughed. Kim coasted down the road while Tommy blasted music from her car’s speakers, and Jason gazed out the window, smiling when he caught a glimpse of Tommy and Kim holding hands up in the front.

 

* * *

 

**Zack  
** you have no idea how hard it was to convince her to give me her schedule

**Zack  
** [trinis_schedule.jpg]

**Tommy  
** Oh she’s in my history class ;)

**Kim  
** I got calculus with her

**Zack  
** hey me too kim! i can like introduce you or something

**Billy  
** …What’s going on?? Who’s Trini?

**Zack  
** oh hey billy. shes the girl i was tellin you about at orientation

**Billy  
** The one that Kim and Tommy are both madly in love with?

**Tommy  
** ZACK

**Jason  
** hey yall its 3 am shut up

 

* * *

 

All too soon it was the next Monday and senior year began in full swing.

Kim had calculus first period with Zack, so she kissed Tommy good-bye at the entrance to Angel Grove High School and parted ways in front of the art room.

Ten minutes before school started Kim entered the calculus classroom to find that it was already about half-filled. She spotted Zack sitting in the back row next to the girl she’d seen at orientation.

Trini.

“Kim!” Zack called when he caught sight of her. He lifted his hand in greeting, smiling and motioning for her to come over to him.

“Hey,” said Kim as she approached. Zack patted the seat in front of him, and Kim dropped her backpack next to the desk before sitting down. Trini was on Zack’s right.

“Hello,” said Zack. He glanced at Trini and grinned. “I would like to officially introduce you to my newest friend. Her name’s Trini and she’s a real hard ass.”

“Officially?” Trini asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Kimberly Hart here was checking you out on orientation day,” Zack told her.

“Is that so?”

“Uh, no,” said Kim, shooting Zack a glare before turning to look back at Trini. “You’re a pretty girl. You just caught my attention.”

“So you _were_ checking me out,” said Trini.

“Maybe a little.”

Trini grinned. “I’m flattered.”

“You should be,” said Kim, grinning back. “Anyways, did I miss anything interesting?”

“I’ve been watching Zack try to finish the summer homework before class starts,” Trini told her. “So, no.”

“What an idiot,” said Kim.

“A big dumb idiot.”

“Hey,” Zack protested. “You two just met. You are _not_ allowed to gang up on me yet.”

“Okay, idiot,” said Kim.

“Dumbass,” said Trini.

“Real mature, guys, real mature.”

Trini laughed.

It was basically the most pleasant sound Kim had ever heard.

Class started a few minutes after that. The teacher kicked the door shut behind him and began the typical first day of school introductions.

Forty-five minutes later, towards the end of the period, he told everyone to take out their summer homework and leave it on their desks for him to check.

Kim turned around to look at Zack and saw him panicking in his seat, struggling to finish the final question of the packet without anyone noticing. She made eye contact with Trini and had to stifle a smile when she rolled her eyes.

Somehow, Zack didn’t get caught by the teacher and they all got perfect completion scores.

“Since it’s the first day of school, I want you guys to get to know each other better,” said the teacher when he’d gotten back to his desk. “Get into partners and check your answers with each other. Please try to choose someone you don’t know.”

“Hey, Kimberly,” said Trini from behind her, while the rest of the class scrambled to find another person.

Kim turned in her seat. “Yeah?”

“I think we should be partners.”

“I would _love_ to check my answers with you.”

Zack groaned and buried his face in his hands. “I can’t believe it hasn’t even been an hour and I’ve already been demoted to the position of third wheel.”

“Sorry,” said Trini.

“No you’re not,” sniffed Zack. He got up and went to go find another partner, his shoulders sagging, pretending to be heartbroken.

Kim moved to Zack’s now vacated seat and scooted the desk over so that it was touching Trini’s.

“Hey,” said Trini when Kim had settled down.

“Hi,” said Kim.

“I’m assuming we’re not going to be doing any calculus anytime soon?”

“Of course not.”

“Awesome.” Trini stared down at her packet, fiddling with the staple in the corner.

Kim watched her for a few seconds before she spoke again. “So what’s your deal, are you new to California? Or just Angel Grove?”

“I’m new everywhere,” said Trini. “I move all the time. Never stay for long. So if you’re hoping to get closer to me, I suggest you give up.”

“Is that a challenge?” asked Kim.

Trini looked back up at her, this time with obvious interest. “Hmm. Depends.”

“On what?”

“Whether or not you want to take it.”

“I think I will.”

Trini kept gazing at her.

The bell rang.

“I think I like you,” said Trini as all the kids around them began to pack up and leave. “It doesn’t happen often, so consider yourself special. I’ll see you around, Kimberly.”

Zack nearly laughed his head off when he returned, because Trini had already left the room and Kim was still sitting there, looking both overjoyed and dumbstruck.

 

* * *

 

**Jason  
** It’s the first day back and I already want to drop out

**Kim  
** me too

**Zack  
** ok angsty teenagers, im bringing over the new kid to our lunch table today

**Kim  
** Thanks zack I love you!!

**Zack  
** who said i was doing it for you :/

**Kim  
** :/

 

* * *

 

Kim spent about ten seconds standing in the middle of the cafeteria, confused because the table she’d sat at for the past three years of high school with her friends was now occupied by a new group of kids.

Then she saw Billy waving his arms wildly from where he’d managed to save everyone their own booth in the senior section. She laughed and headed over, where Jason was already seated opposite Billy.

“Hey,” she said as she approached, sliding into the seat next to Billy. “I completely forgot that we can eat here now.”

“Ha, yeah, I did too,” said Jason. “Although it’s going to be a little bit cramped with five of us.”

“Six,” Billy reminded him.

“Right. Six people.” Jason waggled his eyebrows at Kim.

Kim chose to stuff her face with her sandwich instead of responding.

“How’s your first day been so far?” Billy asked.

“Not bad, actually,” said Kim, grinning. “Getting to start my day off by seeing Trini is pretty nice, I have to admit.”

“You’re gross,” said Jason.

Kim laughed. “What can I say? She’s a very interesting person.”

“Who are we talking about here?” came another voice.

Kim turned and saw Tommy arriving at their table, setting her lunch tray down before leaning over to give Kim a quick kiss.

“Hey, babe,” Kim said, smiling, scooting in so Tommy had just enough space to sit down next to her. “Just telling Jason about what a fascinating person Trini is.”

“Mm, I’m jealous,” said Tommy.

Jason stared at them. “You know you could have just sat next to me? I’m all alone.”

“But I want to be with my beautiful girlfriend,” said Tommy.

“Gross,” said Jason, wrinkling his nose.

“I think they’re cute,” Billy piped in. “Although Kim you’re kinda squishing me right now.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“It’s cool.”

They ate together in a companionable silence, Jason on one side of the table, Tommy, Kim, and Billy on the other. Gradually more and more people began to trickle into the cafeteria, the noise level rising along with the crowd.

“I wonder what’s taking Zack so long,” Tommy commented.

“ _Zack_ was busy trying to find Grumpy Face here before she could escape to freedom,” said Zack, showing up to the table with a hand on Trini’s shoulder. Trini was glaring up at him, as if she were debating whether or not to throw the tray of food she was holding at Zack’s face. “C’mon, crazy girl. This is my crew. I promise they don’t bite.”

Trini glanced at each of them warily, her gaze softening a little when it landed on Kim.

“Hey, Trini,” said Kim.

“Hey,” Trini said back. She watched Zack slide into the booth next to Jason and stared at the remaining space left for her with a frown on her face. “Uh, you guys do realize that these tables were meant for four people, right?”

“Join the fun,” said Zack, patting the spot next to him with a cheeky grin on his face.

Trini sighed and sat down, trying to stay as far away from Zack as possible without falling out of the seat.

Kim felt Tommy take her hand underneath the table, and she turned to see her staring at Trini in wonder.

“Uh, hey,” said Trini, who had evidently caught Tommy looking. She had one eyebrow raised and seemed to be regarding Tommy with interest.

“Oh, hi, sorry.” Tommy flashed Trini a smile. “Just got distracted by an angel for a second there.”

Zack mimed gagging. Trini spared him one annoyed glance before turning her attention back to Tommy, a grin starting to form on her face. “You calling me an angel?”

“I believe I just did,” said Tommy.

They spent several moments just looking at each other, until Kim decided she needed to break the staring contest.

“So, Trini,” she said, putting her arm around Tommy’s shoulders and pulling her close, “ _this_ is Tommy Oliver, lover of bomber jackets and massive flirt extraordinaire.”

“Tommy?” said Trini.

“It’s short for Tomothy,” said Kim. “Although don’t tell her I said that.”

“Jesus Christ, Kim,” Tommy groaned, reaching out to shove Kim playfully. Kim shoved her back, and then Tommy planted a hand on Kim’s face, starting a mini scuffle.

“Ooh—ow—Kim, that’s my elbow—”

“Sorry, Billy!” said Kim, trying to duck Tommy’s attempt at a headlock. “Oh come on, babe. If I say I love you will you forgive me?”

“Hm. Maybe.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, nerd,” said Tommy, pulling Kim close to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

When the commotion died down, Kim looked back at Trini to find her gaze flitting between her and Tommy, looking curious and thoughtful.

“Anyways,” said Zack, when he realized that Kim, Tommy, and Trini were all just staring at each other, “now that you’ve met the girls, why don’t I introduce you to the boys? Like this big guy here is Jason Scott, star quarterback and golden boy of Angel Grove High School.”

“Uh, hello,” said Jason sheepishly. “Please ignore Zack. I’m not really all that special.”

“I mean, you’re pretty special,” Billy told him.

“Thanks, Billy. But it’s just a captaincy. Our team sucks ass anyways, now that we lost last year’s seniors.”

“They still got you.”

“And that is Billy Cranston,” said Zack. “I think he’s like ten times smarter than the rest of us combined. Super nice but don’t touch him unless he’s okay with it.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” said Trini.

Billy looked up from where he’d been attaching his plastic utensils together in a precariously balancing tower, and waved at Trini. “Hello.”

“Hey,” said Trini. “Do you want my fork? I don’t think I’ll be needing it.”

“Sure,” Billy said eagerly. “Thanks!”

Trini tossed Billy her fork and watched as he attached it to the top of the tower. Jason was watching him as well, his hands hovering around the base, ready to catch the utensils if they fell. Kim and Tommy started throwing grapes at Zack, who tried to catch them in his mouth.

Tommy’s final shot missed wide and hit Zack in the eye instead. He yelped, and Kim looked over to see Trini laughing openly at him. The sight made Kim start giggling as well, and soon all six of them had descended into laughter.

Trini had slipped into their little group and fit right in. It was a good day.

 

* * *

 

**Zack  
** So, opinions on the new kid??

**Billy**  
She’s cool. I like her!

**Jason  
** Yeah, seems a little intimidating though

**Tommy**  
the love of my life

**Kim  
** ^

**Zack  
**._. ok weirdos

 

* * *

 

Tommy sat in the back row of her final class period of the day, history, twirling a pencil in between her fingers. She had her feet kicked up on the desk and was trying to look nonchalant, but every few moments she sneaked a glance at the doorway to see if Trini had walked in yet or not.

She’d had biology right after lunch with Kim and had to listen to her gush about Trini nonstop for ten minutes before the teacher made them sit in alphabetical order and they got separated.

In the nearly two years since Tommy had gotten together with Kim, neither of them had ever been so infatuated with someone else before. She knew Kim had shown some interest in a few boys in the past, but they’d all fizzled out before they managed to lead anywhere. Tommy herself had hooked up with another girl once but never followed it up with anything.

So for both of them to start crushing hard on the same girl at the same time was new and definitely more than a little exciting. Especially since Trini seemed like she could be into them as well.

Tommy shifted in her seat again.

Finally Trini entered the room and almost instantly caught sight of Tommy, who raised her hand in greeting.

Trini walked over and dropped into the seat next to Tommy with a sigh. “I can’t wait for this day to be over,” she said, crossing her arms and leaning them on the desk.

Tommy grinned.

“What?” said Trini.

“Nothing,” said Tommy. “You’re just so angry all the time. It’s adorable.”

Trini let out a huff, but Tommy could see her trying to hide her smile. “I am not adorable.”

“Yes you are. You’re the cutest. Irresistible.”

“I can’t believe I’ve been at this school for only a day and someone’s already hitting on me,” said Trini.

“Is it working?” asked Tommy.

Trini stared at her, amused. “I dunno. Maybe.”

“So,” said Tommy, “if I were to ask you out on a date right now, would you say yes?”

“Oh,” said Trini, her eyes widening a little. “You don’t like to waste time, do you?”

Tommy shrugged. “Not when I see something I like,” she answered with a grin. “Tell you what. Let’s set the date for next Friday night. We can talk all week, and if you decide by _this_ Friday that I’m gross and undesirable, I’ll call it off.”

“Well, I can’t really say no to a pretty girl, can I?” said Trini. “Sounds like a plan.”

“Awesome.” Tommy put the end of her pencil in between her teeth and winked at Trini.

“Oh my god,” said Trini, looking away. “Kimberly wasn’t lying. You really are a massive flirt.”

Tommy just smiled and fished her phone out of her pocket, unlocking it with one hand before holding it out towards Trini. She stared at it for a few seconds before taking it and typing in her number.

“Don’t make me regret this,” said Trini as Tommy took the phone back.

“I won’t,” said Tommy. “I promise.”

Just then, the bell rang and the teacher yelled at Tommy to get her feet off the desk. A couple kids snickered. Tommy glanced over her shoulder, grumbling a little as she let her feet drop back down to the ground, and saw Trini smirking at her.

 

 

Since it was the first day of school, nothing of importance happened during class, and soon Tommy found herself dozing off.

She wasn’t sure how much time had passed when something hit her in the back of her head and startled her awake.

Trini was staring at her pointedly.

Tommy rolled her eyes, smiling, and picked up the thing that Trini had thrown at her—a crumpled up sheet of paper. She opened it up to find that she had scrawled out a message on it:

 

 

Wake up, sleepyhead

 

 

Tommy scribbled something underneath that, balled up the paper, and chucked it back at Trini. To her displeasure, Trini managed to catch it before it could hit her in the face. Her expression said _nice try_.

 

 

um, i was NOT sleeping. mind your own business.

 

 

Trini was grinning the entire time she was writing back a reply. It made Tommy a little apprehensive.

 

 

But it is my business. Because if you’re sleeping, then you’re not learning, which means you won’t be able to pass the test next week, which means you’ll get grounded, which means we won’t be able to go on our date.

 

 

Tommy had to stare at the message for a full ten seconds before she could write out her own response.

 

 

...what the fuck

 

 

Trini managed to hit her in the back of her head with the note again.

 

 

weren’t paying attention, huh? Guess it’s a good thing I’m here to keep you on track then.

 

 

Needless to say, Tommy didn’t come close to falling asleep for the rest of the period, knowing that if she turned her head to the right she’d see Trini and that goddamn smirk of hers.

When the bell rang and Tommy left to go join the others where they always met up near the buses, she didn’t even bother to hide her smile when Trini wordlessly joined her.

 

* * *

 

**Tommy**  
Guess who got the new kid’s phone number today hallelujah!!

**Zack**  
um i have it too

**Zack**  
ur not special :/

**Tommy**  
But did you score a date with her for next friday?

**Jason**  
Dude wtf already? On the first day of school??

**Kim**  
Um, seconded, how could you betray me like this  </3

**Tommy**  
...do you want to go on a date now I can take you out

**Billy**  
But it’s 1:48 in the morning???

**Tommy**  
Shhh Billy no one has to know

**Billy**  
???????????

 

* * *

 

Despite the boringness of it all, the first week of school went by in a blur, and in celebration Jason invited them all to hang out at the pool in his backyard on Saturday afternoon.

“Can I bring the new kid along?” Zack had asked on Friday at lunch. Even though Trini was most definitely no longer a new kid, at least within their friend group, the nickname had stuck.

“Sure,” Jason had responded. “Kim literally doesn’t know how to stay away from her, so you might as well.”

“Shut up,” Kim had said, but the effect was kind of lost since she and Trini had been holding hands on the table, fingers interlocked.

Now Tommy and Kim were cuddling together on a foldable chair, watching Billy and Jason wade around the pool and waiting for Zack to arrive with Trini.

“Stop texting her,” Kim whined, hugging her arms around Tommy tighter. Tommy laughed and sank into Kim’s embrace, closing her eyes in content.

“I’m sorry, babe,” she replied. “It’s just a crush. I still love you, you know.”

“I love you too,” said Kim, pressing a kiss to Tommy’s shoulder. “And I shouldn’t really be allowed to complain, seeing as I’m just as bad about it as you are.”

“You’re right. You don’t even sit next to me at lunch anymore because you’re too busy talking to Trini,” said Tommy, pretending to be hurt.

Kim smiled. “I guess we haven’t really been spending much alone time together recently.”

“Yeah,” Tommy agreed. She turned to face Kim and shifted until she was perched comfortably in Kim’s lap with her legs on either side of her. “Maybe we should fix that.”

“Maybe we should,” said Kim, grinning.

“Mmm.”

“Jason they’re making out in my chair again.”

“Just let it happen, Billy. Just let it happen.”

Zack showed up a few minutes later, yelling at the top of his lungs to signal his arrival. Tommy broke away, smiling like an idiot, and rested her head on Kim’s shoulder, playing with the hem of Kim’s shirt.

“Is that comfortable?”

Both Kim and Tommy looked up to see Trini standing behind the chair, looking down at them with an eyebrow raised.

“Trini!” said Kim, reaching out with one hand. Trini took it into her own, looking both exasperated and amused. “Come join me and Tommy in this chair.”

“Uh, I’m gonna pass. I’m pretty sure that was made for one person, not three.”

“Then we can dogpile together on a blanket.” Tommy hopped up off of Kim and smoothed out her clothes a bit. “Kim, make sure Trini doesn’t escape. I’ll be right back.”

“Wait, what?” said Trini as Tommy raced towards Jason’s house and Kim got up as well, tugging hard on Trini’s hand. “Oh _no_ —”

“What’s the matter?” Kim called, laughing when Trini tore away and went sprinting across the backyard. “Noo, come back here! Trini!”

The boys all stared at them, watching Kim chase after Trini, weaving in and out of trees and nearly slipping on the wet tiles around the pool’s edge.

Finally, after a few minutes and more than one close call, Kim was close enough to grab the back of Trini’s jacket and managed to stop her in her tracks.

“No cuddling,” Trini complained, but it sounded half-hearted.

“No cuddling?” Kim asked with a pout, hugging Trini from behind. She rested her head on Trini’s shoulder and felt her sigh, her chest heaving from running around so much.

“No.”

“It’ll be fun, I promise.”

“Not with you and Tommy.”

“Don’t you mean _especially_ with me and Tommy?”

Tommy had returned by then, triumphantly brandishing a white and red patterned blanket. She waved over at Kim from across the backyard, and Kim looked up at Trini, a pleading expression on her face.

“I’m going to regret this,” Trini sighed.

“You’re the best!” Kim shoved Trini back in the direction of the pool, where Tommy was laying the blanket out on the grass. “Come on!”

They headed back together, and when they were close enough, Kim pushed Trini right into Tommy’s arms, who then grinned wickedly and tackled her to the ground.

“Oh my god!” Trini shouted, instinctively grabbing onto Tommy’s shoulders as she fell down on top of her.

Kim dropped onto the blanket as well, waiting for Tommy to flip Trini onto her side so she could hug her as well.

“Comfortable?” Tommy teased Trini.

“I’m surrounded on both sides,” said Trini, burying her face into Tommy’s neck while Kim wrapped her arms around Trini’s stomach. Tommy had her arm draped across both Trini and Kim, her hand resting on Kim’s waist.

“She’s so small,” said Kim, looking over Trini’s head to grin at Tommy.

“She is,” Tommy agreed, laughing when Trini let out a huff of protest. “We could probably trap her in between us.”

“Let’s do it.”

“Guys—please, no—”

“Too late,” said Kim in a singsong voice, trapping one of Trini’s legs in between her own. Trini squirmed, but Tommy managed to do the same with her other leg.

“Stop,” Trini whined. Her eyes were starting to slip shut against her will. “It’s so warm in here.”

Tommy caught Kim’s eye and smiled.

Over by the pool, Zack pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside, wading down into the water one step at a time. “Did I really bring the new kid all the way over here just so she could fall asleep in the arms of two hot girls?”

“I’m not falling asleep,” Trini yelled back weakly. “It just feels nice. That’s all.”

Zack stared. Then he shrugged. “Whatever,” he said, throwing his arms out beside him and falling face-first into the water. The resulting splash splattered all over Billy and Jason, who both shouted out in surprise.

“Hey, Trini,” said Kim. “Calculus test next Thursday.”

“Oh yeah,” Trini groaned.

“Want to study together for it?”

“When?” asked Trini. “I can’t do Monday.”

“I can’t do Tuesday, so how about Wednesday?” said Kim. “You can come over to my house after school.”

“Okay,” said Trini.

It was actually a pretty nice day out. There were clouds in the sky, enough to block out at least some of the heat of the sun. A gentle breeze blew across the backyard.

Zack shoved Jason head-first into the pool.

“This is like, the perfect weather for a nap,” sighed Tommy. “And I’m sleepy.”

“Mm...yeah...it’s really nice out,” Trini mumbled, tugging feebly on Tommy’s shirt.

“Oh my god,” said Kim, delighted. “Are you falling asleep already?”

“No…no way.”

“This is the cutest thing I have ever witnessed,” said Tommy.

Trini’s expression turned into a tiny pout. “Not cute. Stop that.”

That only made Kim and Tommy hug her even tighter.

Behind them, they could hear sounds of splashing and Zack laughing. But all Kim could feel was the rise and fall of Trini’s chest gradually evening out, and all Tommy could feel was Trini’s breath on her neck, her fist pulling at Tommy’s shirt.

 

 

Trini did end up falling asleep.

So did both Kim and Tommy.

“What kind of pool party was this?” Zack asked, shaking his head while taking as many photos of them as he could on his phone.

“Are we just going to leave them there?” Billy asked.

“I mean, unless you want to try picking all three of them up, yes,” said Jason. He unfolded Billy’s towel for him and helped wrap it around his shoulders. “Come on, buddy. Let’s get you inside and dressed before you catch a cold.”

“What a mom,” sighed Zack, taking one last picture of Tommy, Kim, and Trini for good measure. “Anyways, Jason can I stay for dinner?”

“Yes. Okay. Fine. You can all stay for dinner. Just, someone tell the girls to come inside when they wake up from their cuddle nap.”

“Okay, mom.”

 

* * *

 

**Zack**  
[girls_cuddle_pile.jpg]

**Kim**  
OH MY GOD ZACK

**Zack  
** ;)

**Kim**  
WHY

**Tommy**  
Hey, you can’t deny that we look cute as fuck

**Zack**  
...yeah i guess you do

 

* * *

 

True to her word, Trini showed up at Kim’s house the following Wednesday afternoon to study, knocking on the front door an hour after school ended.

“Kimberly?” her mom called from upstairs. “Is that your friend?”

“Yeah,” Kim shouted back, racing towards the door. “We’re just gonna be in my room studying for a test tomorrow.”

“Okay. Is she staying for dinner?”

“Uh,” said Kim. “I don’t know.”

She reached the door and opened it. Trini was standing there, her backpack slung over one shoulder, spinning a notebook on her index finger.

Kim stared at her in amazement. “How are you doing that?” she asked.

“Hello to you too,” said Trini.

“Right. Sorry. Hi,” said Kim, stepping aside so Trini could enter. “Please come in.”

“If you insist,” said Trini with a grin.

Kim led Trini upstairs and into her bedroom.

“You can put your stuff next to the desk,” said Kim, crashing back onto the bed.

“Okay.” Trini dropped her backpack beside the desk and sat down in the chair, flipping open her notebook. “Sorry I couldn’t come right after school. I had to promise my parents that I’d babysit the boys at least until my dad came home.”

“Brothers?”

“Yeah,” said Trini. “Twins. They’re a handful.”

Kim smiled. “That’s awesome.”

“Mm. Sometimes.”

“Did you do yesterday’s review packet?”

“Nope.”

“Wonderful. Well I guess we’re doing our own thing then.”

Besides a pause in the middle for a water and snack break, for the next two hours Kim and Trini stayed in the room, studying nonstop together. Sometimes Kim asked Trini a question, or Trini checked an answer with Kim, but besides that, it was quiet.

And Kim couldn’t help but look over at Trini every once in awhile. She noticed the way Trini sat in her chair all casual and relaxed, the way she played with the corner of the page a few moments before turning it.

Kim was feeling this itch, an urge to do something, and as time wore on she struggled to hold it in.

“You’re staring,” said Trini coolly, without looking up from her notebook.

Kim blinked. “Can you really blame me?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be studying for the test tomorrow?”

“Yeah, just give me a second,” said Kim. She let her gaze linger on Trini for just a little longer. “Can you do me a favor?”

“Depends on what it is,” said Trini.

Kim closed her textbook and set it aside. She scooted forward on the bed until she was sitting at its edge, facing Trini. “Come over here.”

Trini finally looked up at Kim, her eyebrows raised. “Why?”

“I know we’ve only known each other for a week and a half,” said Kim, refusing to break eye contact with Trini, “but I just have to know.”

Trini tossed her notebook onto the desk and stood up, taking slow steps towards Kim until she was standing right in front of her. “You have to know what?” she asked, a hint of a grin beginning to form on her face.

“What it’s like,” said Kim. She reached over and put her hands on Trini’s waist, pulling her closer, and Trini let her. “What it feels like.”

“Why don’t you find out for yourself?” Trini murmured, moving her hands up to cup either side of Kim’s face.

Kim’s breath caught in her throat.

Then Trini leaned forward and kissed her.

Kim felt like the ground had disappeared from underneath her, and suddenly needed to pull Trini even closer. One of Trini’s hands moved from Kim’s cheek to the back of her neck, and it made Kim feel blissfully weak.

It was a good thing, then, that she was sitting down, her head slightly tilted upward so she could kiss Trini, who was standing up, pressing herself as close to Kim as possible.

And Kim could feel Trini’s smirk against her lips, which only made her smile too, and she kissed Trini more insistently to make it go away.

“So how is it?” Trini said in a low voice, pulling away just a fraction with a grin on her face.

“Mm,” said Kim. “Even better than I was expecting.” She grabbed the front of Trini’s shirt, her other hand still on her waist, and jerked her back in.

If Kim’s phone hadn’t gone off with a call from Jason fifteen minutes later, she and Trini might have just spent the rest of the afternoon and evening making out in her bedroom.

“You should pick that up,” said Trini after they broke apart, pressing her forehead to Kim’s, playing with Kim’s hair and twirling it around her finger.

“Party pooper.” Kim reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone while Trini moved to sit down next to her, putting her head on Kim’s shoulder. “Jason. What do you want?”

“Whoa,” said Jason. “You sound pissed off.”

“Answer the question, golden boy.”

“You weren’t answering my texts.”

“I was busy.”

“Doing what?”

“Making out with the new kid,” said Kim, and Trini had to stifle her laughter beside her. “What else?”

There was a pause on the other end. “I want details later,” Jason finally decided. “But, uh, my truck’s still busted, my dad’s still at work and my mom had to take my sister to some school meeting. So I’m stuck alone at football practice and I was wondering if you could, uh, give me a ride home?”

Kim was about to say yes, until she felt Trini’s hand on her cheek, turning her head to kiss her again. The sheer surprise and the fact that it felt so good kept Kim from answering until Jason cleared his throat loudly.

“Sorry,” said Kim, gently pushing Trini backward, “but can’t you ask one of the others to pick you up?”

“I mean—neither Billy or Zack have a car and you said Tommy’s bad at driving—”

“She’s not that bad.”

“But—”

“Jason, I love you and want to support you, but if you keep cockblocking me right now I’m going to cry.”

“Okay. Okay, I’ll ask Tommy.” Jason let out a loud sigh on the other end of the phone. “Bye, Kim. Have fun.”

“Thanks.”

Kim hung up and tossed her phone behind her, turning to face Trini.

“Sorry, I don’t know why I did that,” Trini admitted, looking away. “I don’t usually—I don’t usually even have time to make friends, let alone, you know—and in less than two weeks—”

“Hey,” said Kim. “It’s okay. I’m not usually this interested in someone either. It just felt right.”

“Yeah.” Trini smiled, looking relieved. “That was—that was good.”

“Very good,” Kim agreed. “So do you want to go back to studying, or do you wanna…?”

Trini looked back at the desk, where her notebook and worksheets were lying, and then back to Kim. “Fuck the calculus test.”

“Good answer,” said Kim, grinning, and she leaned forward to press her lips to Trini’s.

 

* * *

 

**Kim**  
Well I did not do as well on that calc test as i had hoped

**Billy**  
I’m sure you still did great!!

**Zack  
** i dunno, maybe if you had, yknow, studied more instead of making out with the new kid

**Tommy**  
Yeah :’( breaking my heart along the way

**Kim**  
babe, you’re going on a date with her later today...without me  </3

**Tommy**  
Can we still cuddle together afterwards?

**Kim**  
Yes please

**Tommy**  
<3

**Zack**  
awwww. get this cute sappy shit out of my face

 

* * *

 

Trini was waiting for Tommy at the doorway after the bell rang.

“Hey,” said Tommy, taking Trini’s hand as they left the classroom. “You still up for that date tonight?”

“Sure,” said Trini. “Where are we going?”

“That’s a surprise,” said Tommy.

Trini sighed. “Of course it is.”

Tommy laughed and pulled her along through the hallways. “The surprise is what makes it fun.”

They reached their spot outside where they always hung out together until the buses left. Zack, Jason, Billy, and Kim were all there already. Kim waved to both Tommy and Trini, and Zack slapped Trini on the back in greeting.

“Fucking hell, that was hard,” said Trini, wincing.

“Sorry,” Zack said quickly. “Are you okay?”

“No.” Trini slapped him on the back even harder. He doubled over, gasping in surprise. Tommy burst out laughing.

“Thanks a lot, Tommy,” Zack groaned.

“Hey, I’m just proud of my girl Trini, that’s all,” said Tommy, grinning as she lifted their joined hands up so she could press a kiss to Trini’s.

“Oh, so she’s your girl now, huh?” said Jason, his eyebrows raised.

“What? Jealous you don’t pack as big a punch as her?”

Jason shrugged. “I mean, if she does, then yes.”

“We should find out,” said Kim.

“Yeah!” said Billy. “Oh! You guys should _totally_ have an arm wrestling competition right now.”

“How, Billy?” Jason asked. “We don’t even have a table around.”

Zack held out his hands, palms facing up. “Here. Put your elbows on my hands.”

Jason stared at Zack, then down at his hands, then shrugged and put his right arm on Zack’s right hand, looking at Trini with a good-natured grin on his face.

“Is this serious?” Trini muttered, glancing up at Tommy for reassurance.

Tommy smiled and squeezed Trini’s hand. “Only if you want.”

“I’m not saying you could kick his ass,” said Kim, sliding over to stand on Trini’s other side, “but you could probably kick his ass.”

“I can hear you,” said Jason.

“I know.” Kim flashed him an innocent smile.

“It’s okay,” Jason said to Trini. “I promise I won’t be a sore loser.”

“That sounds like you’re giving up already,” said Billy.

Kim leaned over and kissed Trini on the cheek, which seemed to make whatever hesitation she’d been harboring disappear. She let go of Tommy’s hand and went to stand across from Jason, putting her elbow atop Zack’s other hand.

“Thank god,” he sighed. “My arms are getting tired. Now hurry up.”

So Trini took Jason’s hand, and after they stared each other down for several moments Kim yelled, “GO!”

“Oh, Jesus Christ,” said Zack after a few seconds, straining to keep his hands up in a level position. “You guys are fucking strong.”

Neither Jason or Trini made any sort of progress for a while, their arms locked together tightly. Jason’s face was scrunched up in his effort and concentration, and Trini was trying to look like she didn’t care, but it was pretty obvious that she did.

“Dude, look at her bicep,” Kim whispered to Tommy, a half-dazed expression on her face.

“I know,” Tommy replied dreamily. “She’s so beautiful.”

After a few more seconds it became clearer that Trini was starting to push Jason’s arm down to the side. Billy cheered them on while Zack struggled to keep up with the growing pressure from the two of them.

A couple curious kids stopped by to watch the arm wrestle match, just in time to see Trini finally push down Jason’s arm completely. Everyone around them burst into cheers and Jason retracted his hand, shaking it out and grinning at Trini.

“Consider me impressed,” he said. “Although, I’m gonna be honest, I knew I was doomed from the start.”

He and Trini shook hands.

“Damn, crazy girl,” said Zack, clasping his hands together behind his neck and whistling. “How come _you’re_ not the quarterback of our football team?”

Trini laughed. “No way. Maybe in another universe, though. Sounds like it could be fun.”

“Trini,” Tommy called out, pulling Trini into a hug from behind. “I’m so proud of you. Well done.”

“Thanks,” Trini said sheepishly, sinking into Tommy’s embrace with a happy little sigh.

“Well, I’m going to take off,” said Jason, giving the rest of them a wave. “The buses are probably going to head out soon. See you guys around!”

“Bye!” said Billy.

Soon the boys had dispersed, leaving to go get on their respective buses. Tommy let go of Trini so that Kim could give both of them a hug. “Have fun on your date tonight, you two,” she said, pulling each of them in for a kiss on the cheek. Then she left as well.

“What’s the matter?” Tommy asked.

Trini was watching Kim go, looking both apprehensive and a little confused. “Nothing,” she said. “I just—uh, I guess I just thought she’d be more jealous.”

“Why would she be jealous?”

“Uh, I dunno. Nevermind, forget I said anything.” Trini shoved her hands into her pockets and looked away.

Tommy frowned, but didn’t press Trini further. “I guess we should head out too,” she said. “I’ll text you when I’m about to break down your door, okay? I’d say be ready somewhere around six.”

“Okay,” said Trini, amused. “Bye, then.”

“Bye, Trini!”

 

 

Tommy reached Trini’s doorstep later that evening at exactly 6:04 PM. She pulled out her phone to send Trini a text telling her she’d arrived.

A minute later, the door opened, revealing an exasperated Trini with a little boy clinging to her leg.

“Hey, Tommy,” she said, shaking her leg a little, which did nothing. “Don’t mind the little gremlin attached to me.”

“I am _not_ a gremlin!” the boy cried.

Tommy grinned. “Cute brother.”

“Sure, sometimes.” Trini bent down so she could pull her brother’s arms off of her leg. “Hey! Listen up. I promised I’d tell you where Mom and Dad hid the cookies if you didn’t tell them I’m off on a date. Do you want me to take that back?”

“No,” said the boy, looking crestfallen. Then he pointed up at Tommy. “She’s hot.”

“Yes, I know,” said Trini, shooting Tommy a glare when she laughed in delight.

“Wayyyy out of your league.”

“Shut the hell up, gremlin,” Trini groaned, pushing her brother back so she could close the door behind her. She sighed and then turned to face Tommy. “Hey. Sorry about that back there.”

“No worries,” said Tommy. “It was cute. And for the record, I am most definitely _not_ out of your league.”

“Thanks.” Trini shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant. “Well, shall we?”

“Let’s go,” Tommy agreed, leading Trini to her car that she’d parked along the road.

She unlocked the doors and got into the driver’s seat as Trini sat down in shotgun.

“So I heard from Kim that you’re not so great of a driver,” Trini commented.

Tommy finished buckling her seatbelt and let out a sigh. “She needs to stop telling people that,” she said. “I’m only slightly, um, less cautious if I get distracted. So don’t distract me and I’ll be fine.”

Trini grinned. “I’ll try not to.”

Tommy looked over at Trini, shook her head, and started the engine of the car.

They rode in silence for a few minutes before Trini spoke again. “So, where are we headed?”

“We’re going to Krispy Kreme to grab some food,” said Tommy, “and then I’m going to kidnap you.”

“Sounds like fun.”

“It better be,” said Tommy, grinning.

“Shouldn’t I be the judge of that?”

“Hey. Quit being cheeky.”

Trini laughed.

Tommy turned on the radio as she drove and let Trini change it to whatever she liked. Soon enough they had arrived at the Krispy Kreme and got out of the car to go in.

“How many are we getting?” Trini asked, looking down into the glass display case at all the donuts.

“Uh, I dunno,” said Tommy. “A half dozen? You can pick the ones you want.”

“What about you?”

“Who’s the one asking who out on a date here?” Tommy asked with a grin. “Take your pick. And hurry up, I don’t want you to miss what I’m planning on showing you. Also, I need to pee.”

Trini watched Tommy head off towards the bathroom. She stifled a laugh and looked back down at the array of donuts.

 

 

“Why are we like, five minutes from entering the gold mine?”

“Because we’re going to the gold mine,” Tommy said simply. “There’s a place out around the back I want to show you.”

“This is starting to sound more and more like a real kidnapping,” said Trini, holding the box of donuts in her lap.

Tommy gave her a look. “I promise it’s worth it, okay? I, uh, I think this just sounded more romantic in my head.”

“Relax, Tommy,” said Trini, smiling softly. “I was just joking. You’re doing fine.”

Tommy sighed and stared back ahead at the road in front of her, trying to ignore the way her heart was thumping in her chest.

She drove the car around a side road until she finally reached their destination. “We’re going to have to go up the rest of the way by foot,” said Tommy, unbuckling her seatbelt and moving to get out of the car. “I hope that’s cool with you?”

“Hey, we got donuts,” said Trini.

Tommy laughed.

Together, the two of them hiked up a few trails and steep slopes. Tommy nearly slipped once and Trini wouldn’t stop making fun of her for it the rest of the way, but otherwise they eventually made it to the top just fine.

“Oh, wow,” said Trini, staring ahead at the horizon.

“Pretty view, isn’t it?” said Tommy.

“You can say that again.”

They were standing at the edge of a fairly wide cliff face, and the expanse in front of them was wide and open. Tommy kicked aside a few large pebbles and sat down a few feet away from the drop. “No one ever comes up here,” she told Trini, who was moving to sit down next to her. “It’s like my own private viewing spot. I love watching the sunset from up here.”

“Mm,” said Trini, resting her head on Tommy’s shoulder. “So _that’s_ why you brought me to this place.”

“Yep,” said Tommy. “It’s nice watching it alone, but I figured I’d bring someone else with me for once.”

“I’m honored.”

Tommy smiled and checked her phone for the time. “We’ve got like ten minutes until the sunset actually starts. Want to eat these donuts now?”

“Please,” said Trini.

So they dug in, and talked and laughed while they ate. Tommy found herself staring at Trini more often than not, and every time Trini caught her doing so, she smirked.

“Okay, okay, it’s finally starting,” said Tommy, turning to face the horizon again, trying to hide her embarrassment. “C’mon.”

Trini wiped at her mouth with the back of her sleeve and dusted the crumbs off her hands, and then scooted into Tommy’s open arm.

“You know, I’ve never actually watched the sun set before,” Trini commented. “It was always just a thing that sometimes happened in movies.”

“Well, what do you think? Is it worth the trip?” asked Tommy.

Trini didn’t answer for a few seconds.

“Yeah,” she finally replied, but she was looking at Tommy when she said it. “Yeah, it is.”

As the sun dipped its way down below the horizon, the sky turned pink, then orange, then a deep red, and finally started fading to a dark purple.

And Tommy and Trini cuddled together the entire time they watched.

“That was nice,” Trini said in a small voice.

“Yeah,” Tommy said back. “Real nice.”

It was starting to get dark outside, but they sat there for a while longer, just holding each other.

When Tommy went to glance at Trini, she realized that Trini was already looking back at her.

And then Trini was leaning forward.

So Tommy leaned forward too and kissed her.

It didn’t matter that they were sitting atop a cliff in the middle of nowhere, because Tommy was kissing Trini and Trini was kissing her back.

“You smell like donuts,” Trini mumbled.

Tommy laughed and felt Trini grin against her lips. “Shut up. You’re ruining the moment.”

“Too bad.” Trini kissed her again.

The night felt like it lasted forever, but that was okay, because Tommy would probably be happy with getting to kiss Trini forever.

 

* * *

 

**Zack**  
two months of school down, seven left to go!!!

**Jason**  
UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Billy**  
It’s actually a lot less than seven months, if you don’t count all the breaks!

**Billy**  
And at least it’s finally getting cold out again!

**Jason**  
Thanks Billy. Always trying to make our lives less miserable

 

* * *

 

Trini set down her pencil and faceplanted into her textbook with a groan. It was getting late out and she was getting nowhere with her homework. She reached out blindly to grab her phone and checked her notifications, which were just a few texts from Zack whining about some essay he had to write.

She sighed and pushed herself back up, pulling her backpack over from where it was lying by her desk. If the calculus homework was kicking her in the ass she might as well try to get a different subject done.

But after rummaging through her backpack several times, she couldn’t find her history study guide anywhere.

“Shit,” she muttered under her breath. “Where the hell did I put it?”

She searched again and came up empty-handed. By now she was beginning to get worried, so she grabbed her phone again and fired off a quick message to Tommy.

 

 

**Trini**  
hey, can i see your study guide for history

**Trini**  
i can’t find mine

 

**Trini**  
tommy

 

**Trini  
** hello???

 

 

Twenty minutes passed and Tommy still hadn’t responded, which was _extremely_ weird since she usually answered within a minute or two. Trini was still at a stalemate with her calculus homework and really wanted to finish everything up as soon as possible, so she called Tommy.

Her phone rang several times and Trini was just beginning to think that Tommy wasn’t going to pick up when she finally did.

“Trini?” said Tommy, sounding distracted. “What’s up?”

“Uh, hey,” said Trini. “I sent you a bunch of texts and you never answered.”

“Oh man, I’m sorry.” In the distance, Trini could hear someone coughing. “Jesus. It’s okay, babe. Easy there. Sorry Trini, I’m at Kim’s, she came down with a really bad fever earlier today.”

“Well shit,” said Trini, her eyes widening in surprise. “Is she gonna be okay?”

“Yeah. Just kind of a handful to deal with while she’s delirious and high on medicine.”

“I can imagine.”

There was some scuffling and mumbling on the other end. Tommy was saying something to Kim, but it sounded muffled. Then she came back. “Guess what, new kid? Kim just heard me talking to you and now she wants you to be here with her.”

“Wait, what?”

“Come over if you can,” said Tommy. “She’s making grabby hands at my phone. I gotta go now, sorry!”

“But—” Trini began to say, but the line went dead. She put her phone down and let out a sigh.

In the past two months Trini had gone on a couple more dates with Tommy and even one with Kim. But those had just been with one other person. If she went to Kim’s house right now, it would be the first time the three of them were alone together.

She shoved her homework and textbooks into her backpack, zipped it up, and slung it over her shoulder. Maybe she could get some stuff done while she was there.

Her dad was working on his laptop at the kitchen table, and he looked up when she walked past. “Hey, kiddo. Where are you headed?”

“Could you possibly give me a ride to my friend’s house?” asked Trini.

“I’m sorry,” said her dad. “Your mom has the car and you know she’s working late tonight.”

Trini sighed. Good thing Angel Grove was a small town.

She left the house and wheeled her bike out of the garage.

 

 

Fifteen minutes of bike riding and letting the cool October night breeze blow against her face later, Trini arrived on the doorstep of Kim’s house.

There was only one light on in the house upstairs, but when Trini rang the doorbell, the lights downstairs began to flick on as well.

The door opened and Tommy appeared, looking exhausted. “Trini, hey,” she said, breathing out a sigh of relief.

“Hey,” said Trini. “I left my bike out there on the lawn. Is that okay?”

“Probably.”

Trini stared at her. “Uh, are Kim’s parents not home?”

“No,” said Tommy. “They’re both out on a business trip.”

“Damn,” said Trini. “That’s rough.”

Tommy just shrugged and led her into the house and up the stairs. Even in the hallway Trini could hear Kim coughing from inside her room.

The door was open but Tommy still rapped her knuckles gently on the doorframe to let Kim know she was there. “Hey, babe,” she said softly. “Look who came to see you.”

She stepped aside so that Trini could enter the room.

Kim was bundled up under a pile of blankets on her bed, looking miserable. There was an open bottle of cough syrup lying on the nightstand next to her. When Tommy spoke she wearily cracked open one eye and saw Trini stepping towards her.

“Hi,” said Kim, letting out a puff of air and then closing her eyes again.

Trini sat down at the edge of the bed, pressing the back of her hand to Kim’s forehead. “What the hell, she’s burning up,” said Trini. “How did it get so bad so fast? She was just coughing a little during school today.”

“I’m not sure,” said Tommy, rubbing at her eyes. “Do you think you could watch over her for a few minutes? She hasn’t eaten anything all night, so I’m gonna go and make something for her.”

“Yeah, sure.” Trini shifted closer to Kim as Tommy closed the door behind her.

“Trini,” Kim mumbled after a few moments of silence.

“Hey,” said Trini.

“Triniiii.”

“I’m right here, Kim.”

“I feel gross.”

“I’m sorry about that,” said Trini, reaching out to trace the shape of Kim’s jaw with her fingers. “It’ll all be over soon, I promise.”

Kim broke into a coughing fit. She hid her face underneath the blankets, groaning in pain.

“Make it stop,” Kim whined when she poked her head out again.

“Tommy’s going to bring you some food, okay?” said Trini. “It’ll make you feel better. And then after that you should try and get some sleep.”

Kim huffed. “Okay.” She stuck out her hand, searching blindly for Trini’s, so Trini took it and intertwined their fingers together. The motion seemed to give Kim comfort, because she relaxed a bit.

“Scoot over,” Trini said gently. “I’m gonna lie down next to you.”

So Kim shuffled aside as best as she could and Trini shifted so that she was right up next to her, leaning against the headboard. Kim sniffled and curled closer into Trini.

“Thanks for coming over,” said Kim, burying her face into Trini’s side.

Trini rubbed circles on the back of Kim’s hand with her thumb. “Anytime. I just wanna see you get better soon.”

“Me too.”

By the time Tommy returned with a bowl of something in her hands ten minutes later, Kim had started to doze off.

“Hey,” she said to Trini. “I didn’t really know what to make so I just got some soup.” She set the bowl down on the nightstand. “Can you help me get her up into a sitting position?”

“Yeah.” Trini had to do it one-handed since Kim refused to let go of her other hand, but eventually she and Tommy managed to get Kim leaning against her pillows, still wrapped up in all of her blankets.

Tommy took the bowl of soup and the spoon and sat down on Kim’s opposite side. “Here, babe. I made you a little something.”

Together, Tommy and Trini cuddled with Kim in between them, Trini holding Kim’s hand tight and hugging her, Tommy letting Kim lean against her, spoon-feeding her the soup every once in awhile.

“You’re super good at food,” Kim said to Tommy, her attention clearly focused on something other than her words.

“Thanks—oh. Oh no.” Tommy moved the bowl aside, setting it back down on the nightstand as Kim started coughing again. Trini squeezed Kim’s hand and Tommy rubbed her back in comforting circles until she calmed down.

“I hate being sick,” Kim groaned.

“At least you got two hot girls taking care of you,” said Tommy.

“That’s true,” admitted Kim. “Still miserable though.”

“Just finish the soup and you can go to sleep, okay?” said Trini.

Kim just nodded weakly and let Tommy continue feeding her.

It took a while longer for Kim to completely finish it and she spilled a little onto her shirt, but eventually the soup was gone. By then Kim was only half-conscious, Tommy looked ready to pass out, and Trini had to focus on the only source of light coming from the solitary lamp in the room to keep from falling asleep.

“I think we’re good here,” said Tommy.

“Okay,” said Trini. She began to get up from the bed. “I’ll see you tomorrow then, I guess?”

“No...don’t go,” Kim said in a tiny voice, latching onto Trini’s hand even tighter. “Please don’t go.”

Trini glanced at Tommy, who shrugged back. “I’m probably gonna stay,” she said. “I wanna be here if she wakes up in the middle of the night. And I’m way too tired to drive back to my place.”

“...If I stay, can I see your history study guide?”

“My backpack’s downstairs on the couch,” said Tommy.

“Alright,” said Trini, once again trying to stand up. “Kim, I’m coming back, okay? I promise. I just need to go get something.”

So Kim relented and let go of Trini’s hand. Trini got up and stopped at the doorway to look back at Kim. Tommy gave her a soft smile.

Trini smiled back and went downstairs to search for Tommy’s backpack. She flicked on the light in the living room and saw it lying by the foot of the couch.

While Trini was searching through the backpack, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and looked up to see Tommy heading towards her.

“Did you find it?” she asked.

“Yeah, I think so,” said Trini, pulling out a packet and then getting back up to her feet.

Tommy stepped forward until she was standing right in front of Trini, her shoulders sagging a little, and leaned down to give her a gentle kiss. “Thanks for coming over tonight,” she whispered.

“It’s no problem,” Trini managed to say back. “Anything for Kim. And you—anything for both of you.”

Tommy smiled at that, and put her hand on Trini’s shoulder. “Come on. Let’s go back upstairs.”

So they did, and Tommy went to settle down next to Kim, who both fell asleep soon after. Trini sat on the edge of the bed and held Kim’s hand while trying her best to finish the study guide. Eventually she passed out as well, her pencil still in her grip and Kim’s arm thrown across her stomach.

 

* * *

 

**Zack** added **Trini** to the group chat.

**Zack**  
happy 3 and somewhere around a half months since we met you, crazy girl!

**Zack**  
this is way overdue but we figured we might as well add you

**Zack**  
cause you’re practically joined at the hip with kim and tommy now :/

**Trini**  
what

**Billy**  
Yay! Hello!!

**Trini**  
hey

**Tommy**  
It’s ABOUT TIME. Kim has been yelling about this for weeks

**Kim**  
shut up tomothy

 

* * *

 

Kim had been bored in third period and Tommy had a test that she didn’t want to take, so the two of them were now in the storage room branching off from the band room, alternating between doing nothing and making out.

“I think,” Kim said, kissing Tommy one last time before pulling back and resting against the wall, “that we have something we need to discuss.”

“Mm, yeah.” Tommy grinned and found a stack of boxes to sit down on. “Trini.”

“Yes,” said Kim. “And I think that you’ve fallen for her.”

“I think you fell for her too.”

“You and I have been dating for two years.”

“Never had someone mean more to either of us than Trini.”

“So do you think we should—?”

“Ask her about it sometime soon?”

“Yeah.”

“Probably.” Tommy sighed. “We’ve been dancing around the topic for long enough.”

Kim stared down at her hands. “D’you think she’d want to date both of us? At the same time?”

“I mean, she pretty much already does,” said Tommy with a scoff. “She’s gotta know we’re dating. _And_ that we’re both super into her.”

“You’re right.” Kim grinned lazily and walked over to sit down next to Tommy, who put her arm around Kim’s shoulders. “We should tell her.”

“Today?” asked Tommy.

“Yes,” said Kim resolutely. “Today after school, we tell her how we feel. Together.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Tommy pulled Kim closer to her and gave her a quick kiss. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, babe.”

Tommy pulled out her phone to check the time and then pocketed it again. “We’ve got fifteen minutes left,” she said. “You wanna head back?”

“But then where would you go?” said Kim with a smirk.

“You’re right. I guess that means we have to stay here a little longer.”

“The horror.”

Tommy was smiling when Kim went in to kiss her again.

 

 

They did not talk to Trini later that day.

They did not talk to Trini about it for the rest of the week.

She still hung out with them, occasionally kissed them, and responded to their texts, like usual. For some reason Tommy and Kim both just clammed up when either of them thought about broaching the subject with Trini.

“We have to tell her soon,” Kim said one morning in frustration. “The semester’s going to end in two weeks. _Fuck_ , why is this so difficult?”

Tommy just groaned in reply.

They were sitting together on a couch in the school library like they always did. Except today someone else abruptly plopped down next to them out of nowhere.

“You guys look angsty,” said Zack.

“Jesus, dude,” said Tommy. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“I have decided I need to intervene,” he declared. “I am sick of seeing you two moping around ’cause you haven’t collectively asked Trini out yet, so I am going to help you get your shit together.”

Kim’s eyes widened. “Don’t you dare—”

“Oh, I dare,” said Zack. “Trini will deny it, but she’s my best friend. You should hear how much she talks about you two. Both of you. She’s in love and she’s never going to make a move. So if you guys don’t, _I’m_ going to do it _for_ you.”

“Zack,” said Tommy.

“What?”

“I hate you.”

“But I know you guys love Trini at least as much as she loves you,” he said, pouting. “So if you’re not going to cooperate for me, then do it for _her_. Or ask her out yourselves, goddammit.”

“Okay,” said Kim in defeat. “Okay, fine. We’ll do it ourselves.”

Zack squinted at her, then at Tommy. He pointed to his eyes and then at them, and got up and left.

 

 

Unfortunately, Zack did not give them a chance to ask Trini out themselves.

He was the last one to arrive at the lunch table that day, and it was obvious that he was up to no good from the moment he sat down.

“Trini,” he began loudly, and Tommy and Kim, who were sitting on either side of her, both groaned. “I believe that these two scrubs Kimberly Hart and Tommy Oliver have something they would like to discuss with you.”

Trini stared at him, her eyebrows raised. “Uh, what?”

Zack looked pointedly at Kim and Tommy. “Like I said earlier. Get your shit together. You’ve got an hour till lunch ends, take her out somewhere and _talk_.”

“What is he talking about?” Trini asked.

“He’s, uh,” said Tommy, “he’s right. We do have something we want to say.” She shared a meaningful look with Kim and put a hand on Trini’s shoulder. “Can we bounce?”

Trini still looked extremely confused, but when Kim nodded and slid out of the booth, holding out her hand, she took it and stood up as well.

Tommy followed soon after, and together the three of them left the school, hand-in-hand, and headed towards the parking lot to find Tommy’s car.

“Is it okay if I sit in the back with Trini?” asked Tommy, dropping her keys into Kim’s open hand.

“Yeah,” said Kim, looking slightly unfocused. “Yeah, sure.”

So Tommy opened the door and Trini got in after her while Kim got into the driver’s seat.

The ride was silent.

Kim was clearly agitated, gripping the steering wheel so tight that Tommy began to get worried. Trini still seemed confused and not sure that what was happening wasn’t a dream, but she didn’t say anything. She just held hands with Tommy and stared out the window.

It took Tommy ten minutes to realize they were heading in the direction of the mine and then five more for them to get to the back part of it.

The entire time Kim led them up the slope of the mountains and through a forest off to the side, no one said a word.

They kept walking through the trees until they broke into a small, open clearing with a few tree stumps littering the center. It was cold out, but the sunlight shining into the clearing offered a little bit of warmth.

Kim sighed and sat down on one of the stumps, and Tommy and Trini did the same, all facing each other. “I used to come here all the time,” she explained. “It helps to clear my head sometimes. And I definitely need a clear head to have this conversation.”

“Should I be worried?” Trini asked uncertainly.

“Uh, no,” said Kim, rubbing at her face. “It’s not a bad thing. I just...I don’t know how or where to start.”

“Okay, let’s start with the facts, then,” suggested Tommy. “You probably already know this, but Kim and I are dating.”

Trini stared.

“You, uh, you knew that, right?” asked Tommy.

“Yeah—yeah, I guess I did,” sighed Trini, her shoulders sagging. “You never said it out loud, but I always suspected. I guess—I guess I just didn’t want to admit it to myself, because…”

“Wait,” said Kim, her eyes widening. “We don’t—it’s an open relationship, Trini. Tommy and I are in an open relationship.”

“Oh.” That made Trini pause for a second. “You—you two—oh. _Oh_.”

Tommy sighed and covered her face in her hands. “God, I always fuck things up.”

“No you don’t, babe,” said Kim, frowning. Then she turned to Trini again. “Tommy and I have been dating for around two years now. And we agreed from the start that we could see other people as well.”

“But we never did,” said Tommy. “Nothing serious, at least. Until—”

“—until you,” Kim finished.

Trini kept staring.

“I fell for you,” said Tommy. “Kim did too. We’re both—uh, if you want to, you know, we’d love it if—you know—”

“—yeah,” said Kim, rubbing awkwardly at her knee.

The clearing was dead silent for ten, long, excruciating seconds.

Then Trini spoke.

“I like kissing both of you,” she admitted quietly. “I like spending time with both of you. I think...I think a part of me deep down knew all along that you two were together, but I was too scared to ask, because—because I didn’t want to know.” She took a deep breath. “I didn’t want to have to choose.”

“You don’t have to,” said Kim, standing up immediately. She looked so relieved and happy and she pulled Trini up from her stump so that they were face-to-face, inches apart. “You can have both of us.”

“Yeah,” Tommy joined in, standing up as well. “You can date me and Kim at the same time.”

“And we’ll both date you,” said Kim earnestly.

Trini stared, her expression filled with surprise and wonder. “You guys really mean it?” she asked.

Instead of answering, Kim surged forward and kissed Trini, hard. And when she pulled back, Trini looked completely shocked.

“Well, that’s awesome,” she said in a daze. “Do I—do I get one from you too?”

“Come here.” Tommy grinned and wrapped her arm around the back of Trini’s neck, pulling her in to kiss her as well while reaching out to lace her fingers with Kim’s.

And eventually, after trading a few more kisses, Trini felt so overwhelmed that she threw her arms around both Kim and Tommy and hugged them as hard as she could. “I’m gonna be honest,” said Trini, burying herself into their embrace, “when I first moved here, I was expecting another miserable life with nobody to talk to. I never could have imagined that I would meet the two most wonderful people I think I’ll ever know.”

“Aw, Trini,” said Kim. “You’re amazing.”

“You’re _so_ amazing,” Tommy agreed.

The three of them stood in their little clearing together and held onto each other tightly, laughing and grinning the entire time.

 

 

“So do I have two girlfriends now?” Trini asked on the ride back to school.

Kim and Tommy looked at each other up in the front row. “Yeah, you do,” Tommy decided with the biggest smile on her face.

“We all do,” said Kim. “And for what it’s worth, I love both of mine.”

 

* * *

 

**Zack**  
i can’t believe kim, tommy, and trini are all happy and in love together

**Zack**  
and jason STILL won’t go on a date with me!!!

**Jason**  
Wait when have you ever asked???????

**Billy**  
Two weeks and four days ago. You were too busy playing Mario Kart with me :)

**Jason**  
Or maybe he needs to get better at asking at the right time…

**Zack**  
FUCK OFF SCOTT I HATE YOU

**Tommy**  
Now now boys, let’s not be jealous of what me and kim and trini have c:

**Zack**  
FUCK OFF OLIVER I HATE YOU TOO

**Zack**  
also, YOU’RE WELCOME!!

 

* * *

 

The semester ended and the break finally arrived. Billy threw a party at his house for just the six of them one week in.

While he rushed around the kitchen to help his mom with dinner preparations, Zack crashed back out on the couch in the living room, and Jason crawled behind the TV to figure out how to plug in Billy’s GameCube. Tommy was giving Trini a piggyback ride, racing around and weaving in and out of rooms.

The doorbell rang a few minutes later. “I’ll go get it!” Zack called out. He went to the front door and several moments later returned with Kim by his side.

“Kim!” Trini shouted, sticking out her hands to try and reach her, as Tommy came to a stop in the middle of the room.

Kim smiled broadly and hurried up to them, taking both of Trini’s hands in hers.

“Hey,” said Tommy, grinning.

“Hi, babe,” said Kim. “Having fun here without me?”

“Oh, yeah. Loads.” Tommy leaned forward and kissed Kim deeply.

“Hey. Ew,” said Trini, while still holding Kim’s hands. “Quit making out in front of me while I’m right here on Tommy’s back.”

That made Kim start laughing. She stepped back so that Tommy could let go of her grip on Trini’s legs and drop her gently back onto the ground. Then Tommy and Kim took turns pressing light kisses to Trini’s lips until she started giggling.

“You guys are so in love, it’s disgusting,” said Zack, pretending to look revolted. “I’ve never seen Trini act so soft before. You’ve broken through her tough exterior.”

“Shut up, Zack,” Trini groaned.

“Aw, don’t be so jealous,” said Kim, wrapping her arms around Trini to pick her up from behind. Without warning, she fell backwards onto the couch, and Trini let out a squeak of surprise as Tommy joined them in, propping up Trini’s legs in her lap.

“I think I’m going to barf if I stare at this any longer,” said Zack. He shook his head and went over to where Jason was, looking in the cabinet next to the TV for any game controllers. “Hey, man. Can I help? I don’t want to be anywhere near the girls while they’re being gross.”

“Yes.” Jason tossed a controller behind him without looking up, and Zack caught it in one hand. “Play Super Smash Brothers with me.”

“That I can do.”

Billy’s mom sent him back into the living room when she decided that he’d done enough to help. He sat cross-legged on the carpet, watching with the girls as Jason and Zack swore at each other in front of the TV.

Kim, Trini, and Tommy were all wrapped up in each other on the couch, cuddling and chatting and occasionally kissing. And when dinnertime finally came, the six of them scrambled to the table like little kids, the boys sitting on one side, the girls on the other.

Billy’s mom told them embarrassing stories about Billy while the rest laughed and ate, and Kim, Tommy and Trini held hands underneath the table whenever they could.

 

It was a great end to a wild semester, and a great start to something much more.

 


End file.
